A method and a device for controlling an operating variable of an internal combustion engine are known from DE 199 39 820 A1. During normal operation, control of the internal combustion engine takes place in accordance with a setpoint value which was formed as a function of at least one setpoint value for the torque of the internal combustion engine. The operating variable is controlled independently of this setpoint value in accordance with a predefined initial setpoint value. With reference to an air path of the internal combustion engine, a torque setpoint value is converted, taking into consideration physical conditions in the induction manifold and properties of the throttle valve, into a throttle valve position setpoint value which is adjusted by way of a position control means. A torque setpoint value for a fast intervention path is converted into an ignition angle or fuel delivery correction taking into consideration the torque of the drive unit.
A method and a device for controlling an internal combustion engine are known from DE 10 2004 038 338 B3. A desired air mass flow into a combustion chamber of a cylinder is determined as a function of a driver-requested load requirement. The desired air mass flow is set by varying a phase between a camshaft and a crankshaft if the desired air mass flow can be set by varying the phase, whilst substantially maintaining an effective pressure difference upstream and downstream of the throttle valve. Otherwise, the desired air mass flow is set by varying the opening angle of the throttle valve. A driver-requested torque can preferably be an air path torque and consequently that torque which is set by appropriate variation of final control elements, by means of which the air delivery into the respective cylinders can be set.